Merlin 23 Crossover Challenge
by Mrs Hudson
Summary: 23 short Merlin Crossovers
1. Chapter 1

23 Merlin Crossovers

**A/N: This is basically Merlin crossed with movies, books, TV shows, you name it, it's here. Except magazines. And comics. And fish. Never use fish in a crossover. Eurgh. **

**Sorry! I got sidetracked as I often do. But review if you can guess what each one is from, and the person with the most correct answers will get virtual cookies delivered by my own enslaved imaginary Merlin. Good times! =]**

**

* * *

**

1.

"Wow, your scarf looks especially blue today, Merlin."

"My Mom uses Colour-Save."

"Go Hunith."

2.

"You can't just buy me a sword every time you screw up, you know Merlin?"

"Yeah, I know. But then, you know, there's always gauntlets, and chainmail, and maybe even one day a helmet."

3.

"But, Father, I've defeated every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm... I'm the most famous person in all of Camelot! I'm... I-I'm an action figure!"

4.

"Ergghh, Merlin? I had this really weird dream, I mean; you had goat legs or som-aargh!"

"The politically correct term is Satyr."

5.

"It was much pleasanter at home in Ealdor, when one wasn't always being accused of sorcery and magic, and being ordered about by mice and rabbits."

"I'm not a mouse _Mer_-lin! Or a rabbit!"

6.

"Merlin do you have the map?"

"Nooo, I took it out."

"You took it out? Why?"

"To make room for the muffin! Nom, nom nom."

Later...

"I miss you, muffin." *sniff-sniff*

7.

"There's an old magic saying, Sire. A phrase of great power and wisdom and consolation to the soul in times of need."

"What's that then?"

"Clotpole!"

8.

"I've set my magic from stun to kill."

"Oh great. If anyone attacks we can CGI them to death."

9.

"Merlin, burn the letter!"

*burns love letter from Gwen*

"The guard's letter, Merlin!"

10.

Gwen hanging from castle walls: "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line honey I'm still free, take a chance on me..."

Arthur: "Umm..."

11.

Dragon and Gaius doing Indian dancing and singing; (Jai Ho) Arthur is the reason that Merlin breathes,

(Jai Ho) Arthur is the reason that Merlin still believe,

(Jai Ho) Arthur is Merlin's destiny

JAI-HO!

12.

"If there's something weird, in your nightmares, who you gonna call? GAIUS!

If there's something magic, and it don't look good, who can you call? GAIUS!"

13.

"I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Lancelot."

"That's your name? I've never heard of anyone called that before."

"I've never heard of anyone called Merlin."

"Lancelot? No one's called Lancelot."

14.

"All right, listen up and listen good. I will kill anyone who tells Uther I have magic. That includes you, Princey. I will save your life. Then I will take it away. Let's get to work. Gwen…are you looking at me again?"

15.

"Arthur you're a clotpole!"

"Nah, I didn't say that..."

*Rewinds*

"Arthur, you're a clotpole"

*Rewinds*

"Arthur, you're a clotpole"

"Okay, I get it!"

16.

"What do you call this?"

"A magical fighting muffin!"

"It's not magical, it's not fighting, it's blueberry!"

17.

Whilst hunting with Arthur in the wood, Merlin falls and-"NATURE! It's all over me!"

18.

"You've never complained about my beard before."

"I'm not complaining. How am I complaining? When have do I ever complain about you sword practising with me at three in the morning, or your mess, your general lack of hygiene, or the fact that you steal my scarves?"

"We have a barter system."

19.

"Merlin, don't go picking a row with Arthur, don't forget, he's a king now, he could make life difficult for you..."

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?"

20.

"Arthur, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!"

21.

"Look. I'm the only good secret sorcerer in Camelot, savvy?"

22.

Arthur: "What makes you think she's a witch?"  
Peasant: Well, she turned me into a newt!  
Arthur: "A newt?"  
Peasant: [_meekly after a long pause_] "... I got better."  
Uther: [_shouts_] "Burn her anyway!"

23.

"Come on boys; let's get you out of that chainmail and into some low-level lighting! Join us on 'How to Look Good Naked'!"

* * *

**Reviews? Please?**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all very much for reading, sorry for taking nearly forever to post this, but I couldn't get into my account, then I lost the list and ended up playing my own crossover game! Anyway, here is the result…**

* * *

1. Juno

2. 10 things I hate about You

3. Disney's Hercules

4. Percy Jackson & the Lightening Thief

5. Alice in Wonderland

6. Invader Zim

7. Dr Who

8. Toy Story

9. Thelma & Louise

10. Mamma Mia

11. Slumdog Millionaire

12. Ghostbusters

13. The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas

**14. (This one has, for the life of me, escaped by mind, which is annoying as it was my favourite when I was writing it Kudos to anyone who can find out!)**

15. Ghosts of Girlfriends Past

16. Charlie's Angels

17. Madagascar

18. Sherlock Holmes

19. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

20. The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe(film version)

21. Pirates of the Caribbean

22. Monty Python and the Holy Grail

23. How to Look Good Naked

**Congrats to all those who guessed right!**


End file.
